Lucy and Erza
by Roxius
Summary: Erza demands Lucy takes her on a date, and Lucy unwillingly complies. LucyXErza yuri, shoujo ai. Some major OOCness on Erza's part and Lucy is a bisexual. Marakov is also a big asshole in this. PLease R & R! My Fairy Tail OTP!


"Hey, how about a kiss?"

"Wha-"

Out of nowhere, Lucy found herself locking lips with none other than Erza, the most powerful woman in Fairy Tail. However, this kiss wasn't hard and rough as to be normally expected from someone like Erza; instead, it was warm and sweet, like the kiss of a lover.

'A...A LOVER?'

Pushing Erza away, Lucy wiped her mouth as if hoping it would erase what just happened. Giggling to herself in an odd manner, Erza exclaimed, "Oh, Lucy! You're so cute! I could just kiss you all day! Hee hee!" Lucy stopped wiping her mouth and stared at the armor-plated red head in horror.

'Who...who is this woman and what has she done with the real Erza?' poor Lucy wondered, hoping she wasn't about to be raped or anything. Slowly, Erza began to move towards Lucy, a hungry look in her eyes. Quickly, Lucy tossed her books to the floor and dashed out of the room.

Once Lucy was gone, Erza smiled to herself and thought, 'All I have to do is wait here...she'll have to come back at some point...'

* * *

"Makarov! Makarov!" 

Makarov glanced up from Natsu's sleeping form (He was drawing doodles on the dragon boy's face) and muttered, "...What is it? Shouldn't you be locked in that cold, completely white empty room of yours, Lucy?" Taking in a few deep breaths, Lucy exclaimed, "Erza...Erza just kissed me! Make her leave me alone!"

"Why should I?" Makarov replied in a monotone voice, "I don't care about relationships, I'm a pervert, and your only use is to manipulate people with your boobs. Besides, Erza is always telling me she needs a good woman...maybe you can fufill her desires..."

Lucy tried to protest, but Elfman was summoned and he dragged the girl back to her room, where Eza was still waiting. Glad that Lucy was finally gone, Makarov went back to work, only to discover Natsu had awoken...

* * *

When Lucy was forcefully tossed back into her room, Erza was busy looking through the book, smirking slightly. Tossing the book to the side, Erza picked Lucy up and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist. 

"So...do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Erza purred, her lips dangerously close to Lucy's. Blushing furiously, Lucy tried to turn her head away, but Erza just tightened her grip. "I dunno..." Lucy replied, "I think we should at least get to know each other a bit better first...we could go on a date or something..."

Erza let go of Lucy and clapped her hands together enthusiastically. "OMIGOD!" She cried, "THIS IS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN! WE GET TO GO ON A DATE TOGETHER! ...You're bi, right?" Lucy nodded, really wishing she was straight right now. Grabbing Lucy by the arm, Erza kissed her on the lips again.

"Maybe we can have sex afterwards!" She said hopefully. Lucy groaned and covered her face in her hands once Erza ran off to freshen up. 'How did I get mixed up in this stupid situation...?'

"It's because you're a hot bisexual girl!" Happy replied in earnest, but Lucy just chased him out and went to take a shower. No matter what, she was going to have to go on a date with Erza tonight...

* * *

It was evening, so Lucy and Erza finally went on their date together. After some unhelpful advice from Happy ("You need to grope BOTH of her breasts!"), Lucy finally found the will to go on with this situation. 'Maybe I can get Erza interested in another girl or something...since she's a lesbian and all...' Lucy ws hoping. 

As the two girls walked through town together, Lucy couldn't help but notice how OOC Erza was being. Turning to the red head, who was humming happily to herself, Lucy asked, "Umm...Erza, why are you so peppy today? I've never seen you like this. You're usually so calm and serious..."

Erza giggled (uncharacteristically, I might add) and replied, "Well, why wouldn't I be happy? I get to be with such a wonderful girl like yourself! I love you so much, Lucy-chan!" Lucy couldn't believe this was really happening. 'Still...' she thought, 'Looking at Erza so happy like this...she is kind of cute...'

Realizing what she was just thinking, Lucy mentally slapped herself. 'No! Even though I'm bisexual, I plan on going steady with a man! At least...I think I want to...' At this point, Lucy wasn't sure WHAT she wanted anymore. Right now though, she had to make sure that Erza enjoys herself on this date.

Suddenly, instead of going to a restuarant like they planned, Erza dragged Lucy into probably the worst place they could go to: A sex shop. Aisles upon aisles of various sex-related objects and sleazy items were being sold there. What made things even worse was that some of the customers were girl couples.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE DOING IN HERE? I TOLD YOU WE'RE NOT HAVING SEX!" Lucy hissed in Erza's ear. Erza giggled again (she still can't stop acting OOC!) and whispered, "Come on...I know you really want to do it. please don't deny me...Lucy-chan..." Erza's hot breath touching Lucy's skin sent shivers up her spine.

Grabbing an assortment of "items" and rushing out of the store (she didn't even pay for them), Erza and Lucy headed back to the guild. At least, that's what Erza wanted to do. "C'mon, let's go get in bed together!" Erza squealed with a cute look on her face.

Sighing, Lucy knew that she was going to have to do this. So...she did. They mated like bunnies...and Lucy and Erza became an official couple of Fairy Tail. Everyone was either disgusted, jealous or happy for the new couple, but Marakov was the most upset. He wanted to have a threesome...


End file.
